¿Por qué tenias que ser tú?
by Aguus Everlak
Summary: Es muy raro como las personas pueden pasar del odio al amor, eso lo supieron bien Katniss y Peeta. Es una historia llena de drama, romance, un poco de humor. Espero que la disfruten y que me comenten si vale la pena seguirla o si esta historia es un asco, deseo su opinión. K&P, F&A, M&G, J&D, C&C, M&G, y muchos más. Personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Me desperté sobresaltada por el ruido del maldito despertador, esperaba ver a Prim a mi lado, ya que ayer tuvo pesadillas, pero lo único que encuentre fue un nota que decía: "El desayuno está listo, despierta dormilona, que tengas un muuuuuy lindo primer día de clases hoy, Te Quiere Prim"; ¡Ay! Es cierto hoy es el primer día de clases de mi último año de secundaria, es otro año de bromas con los chicos, aburridas clases, cazar con Gale y... ¡Ay no! Tendré que soportar a Mellark. Peeta Mellark, uno de los chicos más populares y más deseados de toda la escuela, o como yo lo conozco Mi Pesadilla, lo odio, el muy desgraciado supuestamente es amable con todo el mundo, pero a mí me detesta desde el primer día que nos conocimos y no entiendo la razón. Cuando dirijo mi mirada al despertador me doy cuenta que ya es tarde, así que me visto rápido, preparo mis cosas y bajo las escaleras lo más velozmente que puedo y lo primero que veo es a Prim comiendo tranquilamente con Annie, Clove (lo cual me sorprende porque a ella hay que levantarla con agua) y Madge, es decir mis mejores amigas desde… em...SIEMPRE. Lo primero que escuche fue:

- ¡Kat! Al fin despiertas, pensé que tendríamos que levantarte como a Clove, dijo la rubia recibiendo un gruñido de parte de la pelinegra.

- ¡Las extrañe tanto chicas!, dijo una Annie que chillaba de la emoción.

- Pero Ann nos vimos ayer, dijo Clove mientras se atragantaba con… bueno con todo lo comestible que pudiera agarrar

- No puedo creer que me adelantaran el reloj otra vez, son unas desgracia..., pero no pude terminar la frase cuando vi mi desayuno favorito: Bollos de queso con Chocolate caliente de la Panadería Mellark. A comer se ha dicho.

- Oh si amiga, así lograron despertarme, dijo la pelinegra

- Si Kat sabíamos que nos iban a perdonar cuando vieran toda esta comida jajajajaja

- Madge, ¿le contaste a Katniss quien cocino esto? Dijo una burlona Annie

Al principio con lo rico que estaba el desayuno no me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir Annie, pero cuando lo procese me di cuenta que sólo lo pudo haber hecho….

- No puedo creer que a pesar de saber quién los preparo ustedes me dieron de comer igual, imagínense si hubieran estado envenenados, y esto les va a costar que nos lleven a Clove y a mí a comprar helados.

- Está bien, pero vámonos ya en mi auto que se nos va a hacer tarde si no salimos, dijo una derrotada Madge.

Nos dirigimos todas al Mercedes negro de Madge, claro después de despedirnos de Prim, ella empieza la secundario pero entra después que nosotras. Como siempre íbamos charlando en el auto, más bien riendo y gritando como personas no civilizadas que somos, y de pronto ya estábamos en la cárcel…ups perdón la secundaria.  
Apenas llegamos pudimos divisar a Gale y Marvel en la entrada, les hicimos unas señas para decirles que íbamos a estacionar y luego íbamos con ellos. Cuando baje del auto riendo, pude escuchar la voz de pesadillas hablándole a las chicas, pero vigilándome discretamente y cuando estaba decidida a alejarme de ahí, escucho que Finnick Odair me habla.

- ¡Katniss! Te extrañe todo este tiempo, apuesto que echabas de menos a este bombón, dijo mientras hacia una pose ridícula.

No pude evitar reírme, Finnick Odair es uno de los chicos más populares y lindos de la escuela, es parte del grupo de Peeta y además uno de sus mejores amigos, él siempre me hace bromas tontas como las que hace un amigo o hermano, y él me cae muy bien pero yo nunca lo admitiría, oh y se me olvido comentarlo hasta el más estúpido, ejem Peeta, se da cuenta que esta perdidamente enamorado de Annie y ella de él.

- Niego con la cabeza. Finnick sólo soy humana.

- Oh! Yo extrañe un montón ver cuánto me amas Everdeen, dijo mi pesadilla.

- Oh y yo extrañe un montón Mellark como te contagias de enfermedades sospechosas cuando juegas con tus gatitas, por las dudas no te vayas a acercar.

Cuando él iba a contestar llegan Marvel y Gale, y puedo observar como Glimmer le dice a Peeta que se tienen que ir. Y así observamos irse a Peeta Mellark junto a su grupo conformado por Johanna Mason, que aunque no parezca me cae bien, Finnick Odair, Cato Hadley, Darius Black y Glimmer Belcourt. En nuestra escuela hay tres grupos importantes y todos son ricos; Los primeros son ellos, bueno por su belleza, ego, bromas y su riqueza, después venimos nosotros que aunque no sabemos cómo somos también populares, sospechamos porque tenemos dinero (aunque eso no nos importa a nosotros, hasta a veces pareciera como nos comportamos que somos pobres) y porque hacemos bromas, si lo pienso bien nos parecemos mucho a ellos, pero sin tanto ego. Luego de nosotros dos, vienen los populares idiotas (si aunque no lo crean Mellark no está ahí), conformado como personas repulsivas como Delly Cartwright, Cashmere Heiman, Gloss Heiman y otros más. Sólo nos unimos con el grupo de Peeta cuando le jugamos bromas a este grupo, ya que hasta Peeta y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo que los odiamos. En realidad nuestros dos grupos se llevan bien entre sí, algunos son amigos y hasta otros son parientes como Madge y mi pesadilla que son primos, los únicos que no interactuamos con los demás somos Gale y yo, aunque él es amigo de Johanna, pero los dos compartimos el mismo odio hacia Peeta Mellark, aunque creo que su odio es por una causa distinta a la mía.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2:_**

Después de este "gran" momento, nos dirigimos a la entrada para no llegar tarde a clase, y como siempre nuestras charlas están llenas de risas y gritos, mientras nos contamos que hicimos en el verano; por supuesto todas las miradas se dirigen a nosotros, pero simplemente los ignoramos.  
No sé cómo, pero de pronto estábamos discutiendo como siempre, porque odio tanto a Mellark y su grupo

- Ay Kat, no entiendo por qué se detestan tanto.

- En serio Madge, todavía no entiendo como una persona tan dulce como vos puede ser prima de ese demonio, peor aún quererlo.

- Peeta no es malo…

- ¿En serio Annie? Que no es tan malo, se cree una estrellita, que se baje del pony, dijo una enojado Gale

- JJAJAJAJAAJJAJAAJAJAJAJJA Uy Kat dos hombres se pelean por tu corazón, dijo una burlona pelinegra

- Tú cállate, Cato Hadley últimamente te está mirando mucho, dije haciendo callar a la pelinegra.

- Yo no estoy celoso, sólo es que detesto a Mellark, como si fuera tan lindo.

Quería contradecirlo, porque a pesar de que lo odio con toda mi alma, tengo que admitir que es lindo, con ese pelo rubio ceniza y sus ojos, CALLETE KATNISS, que estupideces dices.  
Por fin llegamos a clase, nunca estuve más agradecida, no quería seguir hablando de Mellark y nuestra "maravillosa" relación. Pasó algo muy raro, la insufrible de la profesora Coin nos ordenó ir a todos al auditorio del colegio porque el Director Snow nos tenía que dar un comunicado. Cuando llegamos pudimos ver que todos los cursos de secundaria estaban allí, hasta mi patito.

- ¡Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos! Estamos reunidos aquí porque yo tengo que llevar a cabo un anuncio muy importante para todos los cursos de secundaria, como ya sabrán este año es muy especial ya que es el Aniversario número 75 de este prestigiado colegio, por lo tanto hemos decidido que solamente por este año haremos del colegio un internado para todos los cursos de secundaria, haremos además competiciones tanto en el ámbito académico, como en el artístico y físico. La persona que no apruebe esto tendrá que buscarse otro colegio. Sin más los dejos que vayan a sus clases y allí el profesor a cargo de su curso les dirá los demás detalles.

No lo podía creer un internado, era un cambio muy rotundo y lo peor que Snow nos dejó muy claro que el que no estaba contento, que vaya a llorar a la Iglesia. Por un lado era bueno estaría con mis amigos todo el tiempo, con mi madre no habría problema prácticamente vive en el Hospital, pero por otro lado tendría que ver a Mellark con su estúpida sonrisa que dice que él es el mejor, idiota. Madge fue la primera en hablar.

- ¡Vamos chicos! No es tan malo, estaríamos todo el tiempo juntos, y además vamos a poder seguir visitando a nuestras familias.

- Madge tiene razón, no es tan malo, aunque odio la idea de ver a Hadley todo el tiempo podríamos hacer un montón de bromas y estaríamos juntos, dijo Clove sorprendiendo a todos.

Al poco tiempo, claro que todos aceptamos y nos dirigimos al salón, para encontrarnos con nuestro profesor de química, Haymitch Abernathy.

- Bueno empecemos con lo que vamos a ver todo el maldito año

Y así pasaron todas las clases, y yo, va todos nosotros no podíamos dejar de pensar cómo iba a resultar el día de mañana.

* * *

Primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todos el apoyo que me dieron, ya que es mi primera novela y hasta yo me doy cuenta que soy corta de inspiración, por lo tanto tardare en subir entr días. Gracias a las que dieron follow, a las que dieron favoritos y a todas las personas que comentaron o le echaron un vistazo.  
Lamento no contestar todos los comentarios ya que casi todas las preguntas que me hicieron ya las dije recién y bueno gracias por el apoyo.  
VickyMellark: Ya dije cada cuanto actualizare; si Peeta también "odia" a Katniss; incluirá otros povs pero más tarde; Acertaste justo en el blanco, pero quédate tranquila yo odio a Gale, así que Everlack FOREVAH .


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

- Al ver que ustedes van a seguir haciendo desastres en esta escuela y más que este año es un internado, tendré que ponerles un castigo muy especial.

Y esas palabras comenzaron nuestra condena, no puedo creer que esto paso tan rápido, recién hace 2 horas habíamos llegado, todavía me daba impotencia recordarlo.

El día de por sí comenzó raro, ya que nuestra mamá desayuno con nosotras y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de nosotros, yo miraba todo con desconfianza pero no dije nada solo porque Prim rebosaba de felicidad. Después de eso, las chicas llegaron cada uno con su auto, para ya tenerlos en la escuela y nosotras seguimos su ejemplo y subimos al nuestro. Cuando llegamos pudimos divisar ya el auto de Gale y Marvel, pero cuando Annie se iba a estacionar un coche último modelo casi la choca, y claramente pudimos oír las risas burlonas de Mellark y su grupo y para sorpresa mía el responsable fue Cato y no Mellark. Todos al principio nos quedamos en shock, y después a cada uno hasta Madge nos empezamos a enojar, Clove fue la que reacciono primero.

- Oye estúpido, que te crees que haces, eres ciego o qué, casi aplastas a Annie, pídele disculpas- dijo la pelinegra violentamente

- ¿Y qué me harás Enana? Si tu amiga es un caracol, no es mi culpa.

- Si tal vez su papi no le pudo enseñar a conducir, dijo Glimmer. Creo que en ese momento a nuestro grupo le dio un ataque. Todos nos bajamos de los autos, ellos incluidos. Yo fui la primera en pasar la acción y me tire sobre Glimmer, para arruinar la estúpida cara que tenía y así cada uno se fueron peleando, lo que yo recuerdo es ver pelear Clove con Johanna, Gale con Peeta, Cato y Marvel, después vi que Finnick y Darius quisieron ayudarlos y las chicas saltaron en ellos, y después de eso eran todos ayudando a golpear al enemigo; cuando le estaba a punto de romper la nariz al estúpido de Cato, llego el director Snow con los restos de los profesores y así fuimos llevados a Dirección.

POV Clove

No puedo creer, que la estúpida de Belcourt halla dicho eso, y ahora por su culpa todos estamos en la dirección, okey admitió que si no hubiéramos utilizado la violencia no estaríamos aquí, pero como se atreve decirle a una de las personas más dulces del mundo eso sabiendo que su padre está muerto, de solo pensarlo hace que quiera romper cada diente de su idiota rostro, por suerte Kat me ahorro el trabajo, ella apenas tenía un labio roto(debo admitir que las fresas pelean bien, después de todo). Mis pensamientos sobre muy buenas venganzas fueron interrumpidos por cuando el director Snow, mejor dicho serpiente Snow, nos iba a revelar cuál era nuestro castigo.

- Como sabrán ambos grupos son una vergüenza para mi amada institución y como veo que las peleas entre ustedes empezaron otra vez, a pesar que el año pasado se mantenían bien, por eso pensé cuál es su castigo, y es el siguiente: Les voy a asignar una pareja a cada uno, las chicas elegirán a su pareja eligiendo sin ver un papelito de este sombrero, por supuesto que los equipos son mixtos, después de eso ustedes tendrán que pasar con su respectiva pareja todo el tiempo juntos por un mes y van a tener que hacer un informe para biología acerca de su compañero y eso va con nota.

No nos dio tiempo de quejarnos, ya que prácticamente obligo a Glimmer a tomar un papel y así sucesivamente hasta que le toco Annie, la cual era la última, lo único que sabía era que este mes, iba a ser el peor de toda mi vida.

* * *

Holangas! Gracias a todos por poner follow y favorito a la historia, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando. Gracias también por los comentarios, ustedes me dan fuerza para escribir. Ya se, me quieren matar por no actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que pasaba es que se me corto el Internet y después cuando volvió la página no me dejaba subir el capitulo, hasta que hoy lo logre, se que es un asco, pero no tenia inspiración y no las quería dejar sin novela por mas rato, Los quiero y gracias por el apoyo :D.

O otra cosa generalmente actualizare entr días, si es que no actualizo en ese tiempo o tengo problemas o no tengo inspiración ni siquiera para escribir un dialogo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4:_

_POV Marvel_

Sólo podía pensar en tres palabras: "¿Por qué a mí?". No podía creer que me había tocado con ella, creo que la gran pregunta era ¿cómo la soportaría y no cometería asesinato?, muchos me dirán exagerado pero a nadie le toco la reina de las barbies, de solo acordarme me da miedo.

_*Flashback*_  
Glimmer sacó el papelito, y se veía pálida, enojada y decepcionada, lo cual me dijo que no le toco con sus amiguitos, esto ya era muy malo solo esperaba no ser yo; Después Snow la obligo a decir el nombre que estaba escrito en ese papelito y desde ese momento sabía que mi infierno iba a comenzar, porque el nombre que estaba escrito ahí decía un gran: "Marvel". Así sucedió cuando las demás chicas, cuando Annie ya había dicho el nombre de su compañero, inmediatamente todos nos empezamos a negar a pasar este castigo, pero creo que eso fue peor ya que dijo:

- Bueno lo lamento pero sus padres me autorizaron a hacerlo, pero saben creo que puedo hacer esto más entretenido….

Oh oh esto no estaba bien, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que todos estaban peor o igual que yo, eso me aliviaba un poco.

- Lo de pasar un mes con su pareja y hacer un proyecto de biología sobre su pareja sigue en pie, pero agregaremos unas cosas, dijo mientras nos daba una mirada malvada con sus ojos de serpiente.

Luego de una larga mirada dijo: "En una semana empezara el castigo, cada semana tendrán que cumplir un nuevo reto, los espero el Lunes a las 8 am, él que venga tarde tendrá que pasar dos meses en vez de uno con su pareja….¿Algo más?...No, bueno retírense y traten de no quemar mi escuela.

_POV Glimmer_  
Esto no me estaba pasando a mí, pensé que el Director Snow, nos iba a mandar a hacer un castigo tonto, pero no me está obligando a pasar un mes con uno del grupito de Everdeen, Marvel Quaid, lamentable he compartido algunos eventos con él por ser el hijo de los dueños de la famosa empresa de modelos, y como mis padres son dueños de la revista más famosa nos encontramos, pero simplemente siempre nos ignoramos, yo no lo aguanto y él tampoco a mí, bueno en realidad ninguno del grupo de Everdeen creo que me soporta. Lo que pasa es que desde chica soy fría con los demás y me hago la que soy superior, pero sólo mis amigos pudieron descubrir de verdad como soy, lo admito soy egocéntrica pero no como se los hago creer a los demás, obviamente que no pienso mostrarme como soy a nadie excepto mis amigos. Sólo espero que este mes sea tranquilo y que los castigos no sean tan graves, pero algo me decía que no iba a ser así.

* * *

Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, follows, favoritos, en serio no saben cuan feliz y sorprendida estoy que les halla gustado mi historia. Perdón por no comentar, ya di mis explicaciones en el aviso que publique y de nuevo les pido perdón. Espero que sigan leyendo y quiero decirles que muy pronto les diré el castigo de la primera semana y en cada capítulo se descubrirá una nueva pareja.

Gracias por su apoyo, Besos

PD: Verán mucho del odio al amor porque me encantan esa clase de historias ;D


End file.
